vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Town
Our Town is the eleventh episode of the Third Season and the fifty-fifth episode in the series. Summary thumb|280px|right|The Our Town Promo BIRTHDAYS AND GOOD-BYES — Although Caroline is in no mood to celebrate her 18th birthday, Elena, Bonnie and Matt surprise her with a small party in an unusual location. Damon and Stefan disagree on the best way to handle Klaus and a reckless Stefan decides to test his theory by taking things to dangerous extremes. Bonnie is concerned when Elena tells her about Jeremy’s new plans. At a Founder’s meeting, Alaric once again runs into Dr. Fell, who is in the middle of an argument with her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner. Tylerrefusesto go along with Klaus’ latest demand, and is surprised when Klaus seems to accept his decision. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Guest Cast * Daniel Newman as Daniel Warren * David Colin Smith as Brian Walters Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonist: Stefan Salvatore. *This episode marks Caroline's 18th birthday. *It’s a big episode for the friends — for Elena and Matt and Bonnie and Caroline. *It’s a big episode for Tyler and Caroline’s relationship. *Damon’s continued evolution as villain to hero is shown. *This episode will have a gut-wrenching scene between Stefan and Elena. *It is the first time Wickery Bridge is shown. *This episode marks the second appearance of Meredith Fell. *This is the second episode this season to feature all main cast members. *The scene where Klaus gives his blood to Caroline is a mirror of the scene when Katherine von Swartzschild meets Klaus and turned her into a vampire. Cultural References *"Give Peace a Chance " is a song written by John Lennon in 1969. *"Drunk Texting " sending text messages while during drunken stupor. Usually something that one would not do while sober. *"Drinking the Kool-Aid " refers to the 1978 Joneston Massacre . It suggests following the leader mindlessy, without thinking of the consequences. *"Getting caught in the cross-fire " to be caught between two warrior factions. *"White Knight " a man who sees a damsel in distress and thinks he have the obligation to protect her. *"Crash the party " to attend a party without invitation. *"Collateral Damage " is when something that is not the target is damaged or destroyed. In military terms it usually mean civilians. Although the phrase was only coined in 1961 it is widely used now. It is also the name of a 2002 movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger . Quotes Stefan: "Get your hybrid's out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself." ---- Klaus: "Get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends!" ---- Elena: (About Jeremy) "He's in danger!" ---- Damon: "You wanna beat the villain, you have to be smarter!" Stefan: "To beat the villain, you have to be the better villain!" ---- Damon: "He's operating crazy!" ---- Elena: "I can't lose anyone else that I love!" ---- Stefan: "Destroying Klaus is all I have left!" Elena: "You had me!" ---- Stefan: "If I know his weakness I can destroy him!" ---- Bonnie: "Why won't you open?" ---- Stefan: "Say goodbye to your family, Klaus!" ---- Elena: "Stefan, no! ---- Stefan:'' "Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire!" '' Elena: "Stop the car, Stefan!" (Stefan feeds Elena his blood) ---- Stefan:'' "I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena."'' Gallery Videos Video:The Vampire Diaries Season 3x11 "Our Town" Canadian Promo|Our Town Canadian Promo Video:The Vampire Diaries - Our Town Clip|Our Town Clip Video:General - People's Choice 2012 Preview|Vote For the Vampire Diaries for People Choice Awards! Pictures 3x11 13.jpg 3x11 14.jpg 3x11 12.jpg 3x11 11.jpg 3x11 10.jpg 3x11 09.jpg 3x11 08.jpg 3x11 07.jpg 3x11 06.jpg 3x11 05.jpg 3x11 04.jpg 3x11 03.jpg 3x11 02.jpg 3x11 01.jpg 2.png|You wanna beat the villain, you've gotta be smarter 21.png 23.png 3.png 1e.png 2w.png 4t.png 6g.png 7v.png 1d.png 2q.png|Mindy 4u.png 5b.png 6n.png 7l.png 8y.png|Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire 9.png 10.png|- "Destroying Klaus is all I have left!" 11.png|- "You had me!" yuıopğ.png 202098--52044877-m750x740-u241b2.jpg 202098--52044876-m750x740-uf066f.jpg z.gif Paul Wesley in TV Series The Vampire Diaries.jpg the-vampire-diaries-ian-somerhalder-paul-wesley.jpg See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Birthday episodes